There has been known an image processing system including an image processing apparatus which carries out a predetermined image processing with respect to image data received via a communication network.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an image processing apparatus which carries out, in accordance with an instruction from a client terminal, a plurality of different image processings with respect to image data received from the client terminal.